


The Natural Way

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 13





	The Natural Way

The stench of death fills the air.

For Kamilah Sayeed, that used to be her least favorite aspect of hospitals. She could practically smell the decaying, mortal flesh around her and always made a point never to enter what she considered to be a precursor to the grave. 

But today is different.

In the decades of their relationship, Kamilah has loved Amy more dearly with each passing day in spite of, or perhaps because of, the knowledge that one day she would have to say goodbye. It appears that today is that dreaded day. As much as it disgusts her, Kamilah takes a deep whiff of the building and locates her wife.

The Vampire’s head pounds from the bright lights, the pinging sounds of the equipment, and, of course, that putrid smell. Finally, she locates Amy’s room and walks in to see her now elderly and frail wife. Seeing her love so helpless torments Kamilah, but she also remembers the promise she made to Amy years ago.

***

“Oh shoot,” Amy tugged at her hair in the mirror, “my first grey one. I guess I’m officially becoming old.”

Kamilah’s heart sank. At her age, time tended to fly by and she knew that it wouldn’t be long before one grey hair turned into several before the ravages of time ransacked her precious body.

“Amy,” Kamilah paused, because she knew how this would go, “don’t you think you ought to reconsider my offer? You will live forever and never grow old. Ours could be a romance that spans eternity.”

But Amy just smiled and unzipped the back of her blue dress. “But I’m still young enough to show you a good time.” The scent of Amy’s pheromones drove Kamilah wild and she freed Amy’s breasts from their satin prison. And once she started suckling Amy’s nipples she had forgotten all about their unpleasant conversation.

Aggressively, Kamilah yanked at Amy’s dress making the young woman shiver with delight and squeal as the Vampire effortlessly picked her up. For a brief moment, Kamilah’s eyes locked with those of her wife, both expressing a love that had no boundaries and in that short time, they experienced an eternity.

Amy laughed as Kamilah playfully tossed her on top of their bed before lightly kissing up and down her legs. The delightful odor of Amy’s juices called to Kamilah, begged her to indulge herself in the sweet taste. And indulge she did; her lips inched ever onward until they found their way to Amy’s mound and her tongue pulsated on the sensitive nub. Amy’s hips bucked back and forth; her moans were loud enough that Kamilah wondered who she might be disturbing, but only for a split second.

Even more than the thrill of pleasuring Amy, Kamilah fawned over the touch of her wife's hands undressing her, the way Amy gazed upon the Vampire’s nakedness, and her own climax compliments of Amy’s fingers and tongue. 

But Kamilah’s hunger came into play and she sank her teeth into Amy’s ass cheek. The Vampire felt her beloved’s blood coursing inside of her but even then she knew she had to hold back. At that point, Amy was already getting weaker from feeding Kamilah than she used to get. It was a phenomenon both women relished but even the bonding that occurred wasn’t worth endangering Amy’s health.

Kamilah stopped herself knowing full well that although she could have gone on much longer, she was satisfied. As it was, Amy was asleep after the ordeal, making Kamilah cry. It was both incredibly heartwarming that someone could love the Vampire so much as to sacrifice their very body but also upsetting to think that even with Kamilah’s sense of restraint, Amy was still at risk. Sorrow enveloped her as she knew this was only the beginning.

***

Although the years changed Amy’s face, she is still the woman Kamilah loves more than anything or anyone. She takes great care when holding the older woman’s hand as it seems that the slightest pressure might shatter every precious bone. 

“Hi, Kamilah.” Amy’s face lights up upon seeing her wife. “I knew you’d make it.”

“Of course, Amy.” Kamilah’s eyes sting with the tears she is desperate to hide. “You know it doesn’t have to be this way. I could…”

“Could nothing.” Amy hacks up some blood and then practically melts into the hospital bed. “You promised me you would let nature take its course. I love you, Kamilah. More than anything. But I was meant to leave this world and so were you. I can’t stay behind knowing that so many others have passed on. If it’s eternity together you want, I think you know what to do.”

“Amy,” now the Vampire’s face is smeared with soggy tears, “I love you. Please don’t go.”

The wives share an intense kiss. Maybe too intense for someone in Amy’s condition. But at this point, it makes no difference. Expression of love is paramount above all else.

“I love you too, Kamilah. And I’ll never truly leave you. I…” Her line goes flat. 

Frantically, Kamilah calls for the nurses and doctor, but there’s nothing they can do. Amy lived her life as a natural human to the end and now Kamilah is alone.

‘Unless,’ Kamilah thinks to herself, ‘what did Amy mean about me knowing what to do.’

Is there some means to bring Amy back? Not likely, and even if there was, that seems to fly in the face of everything Amy says she wants. Kamilah knows that it’ll have to be her, not Amy, who crosses over and for the first time, she looks outside and views the sunlight as her salvation.

The Vampire tosses aside her headgear, gloves, all means of covering up from the deadly sun. Her flesh starts to burn and in minutes it is scorched. The pain is agonizing but nothing compared to the sorrow of losing Amy. But that sorrow will soon be gone once Kamilah joins Amy in the afterlife. They will be happy together in an existence that knows not pain or death but only love. This is the right way. The natural way.


End file.
